Reality meets magic
by lucyglitter11
Summary: This story takes place in the modern world. Kahako is a big fan of Fairy tail anime. One day Fairy tail mages enter her world through a mysterious magic force .What happens when the Fairy tail mages join the life of this ordinary girl?
1. Fairy tail mages enter!

**Hey everybody! Here's my second fanfic! I hope you all like it!**

"There's work, work! Let's go, Happy, Lucy!" said Natsu enthusiastically.

"Aye sir!"

"Sure, fairy tail is the best! I love fairy tail!" said Lucy

Her voice echoed until it wasn't heard and a blinding light was all over.

She opened her eyes to her dismay with the 'tring tring' of the alarm in the background. She shut the alarm and got up at once.

"A dream?"

Just then her mother called,

"Kahako, your breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" she shouted back.

Kahako was a tall girl, with black hair that reached till her shoulders and had fringes too. She had deep brown eyes and was slim and fit.

Her room was quite big with a table which had many drawers. There was a big closet too with white doors. There was a small window just above her bed and sunlight was pouring inside. Her room had a bathroom too. In front of her bed was a table where there was a computer. She even had a huge brown coloured bookshelf with many books in it. She walked up to her bookshelf, where there was hanging a fairy tail poster with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Erza on it.

She whispered, "I love fairy tail too"

"_My name is Kahako Yumi, and I am 16 years old. I go to Sakura high school. I am not a very popular girl and nor am I a very studious girl. I love arts and crafts and sometimes sports too. My favourite subjects are English and social science. I aspire to be the best writer. My family is not very rich but we aren't as poor too. Whatever it is, I am satisfied with my life. I am expert at handling the computer as far as I think. I can do without TV but no way, without a computer! I am a big nature and animal lover and I have 3 kittens in my house!"_

She wore a white shirt over which she wore a peach coloured sleeveless sweater. At the collar she wore a red bow. Beneath she wore a blue skirt which reached just above her knees. She had left her hair open and wore a red hair band. She walked down the stairs and on walking further entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom" Kahako said giving a big smile.

"Morning Kahako! You are early as usual" said her mom who was setting the table.

Her mother was quite tall too and had brown long hair which was always tied up in a pony and deep blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and an ordinary t-shirt and over that she was wearing an apron.

"You know I don't like to be late mom!"

"_I love my mom a lot! She's a painter and she's the best at it! She works hard in her workshop so she can't give me much time…but when I really need her, she is always there for me. And! She is the best cook according to me!"_

Kahako stuffed in the bread in her mouth and looked at her mom work. After gulping the bread down she asked," do you need any help mom?"

"No dear, I'll manage. Besides when you come to help me it creates more work for me."

Kahako sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Don't say like that mom! I can be of good help too!"

"Okay then please can you go and wake up your sister? She had told me that she had some important work in the library and had to go to the university early."

Kahako silently got up from her seat and headed towards her sister's room.

"Just great, this is the job I get. Wake up 'elder' sister. Not a good job at all."

"_My sister's name is Nagisa Yumi. She is 23 years old and still cannot wake up by herself. How weird can that be? My sister's very good at studies and always comes in the top 5. That is something one should learn from her. But the problem with her is, she loves to sleep. She can sleep for like an entire day! If you wake her up once she sleeps, it's over. She screams and growls like mad. I wonder from where she gets all this sleep! I mean, I never feel that sleepy."_

Kahako knocked at the door.

"Nagi, are you awake?"

No reply.

"Wake up Nagi, its 7:30! Don't you have to leave at 8?"

Still no reply. She opened the door

"Nagi?"

She was lying under the sheets.

"Nagi!"

"What do you want Kaho? Please let me sleep in peace" she replied from under the sheets.

"Do you know what the time is?"

"Stop irritating me! What's the time anyway?"

"It's 7:35"

"WHAT?! OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

She got up immediately and started running around her messy bedroom.

"Bad habit you've got there"

"Shut up! Go and get my breakfast ready!"

"It's already ready! We have been waiting for you!"

But Nagisa just shut the bathroom door behind her.

"Man, why did I come? I should have just enjoyed my breakfast."

She went back down and as soon as she sat at the table her sister gave storming down and sat on the chair with a bump. She had black curly hair which was tied in a single plait and dark blue eyes. She wore long blue jeans and a green shirt. She stuffed in all the food at once in her mouth and immediately got up to leave.

"Thank you very much for the food, I will be leaving now." Nagisa said with all the food in her mouth.

"Nagisa! Eat properly! You don't eat anything look at how thin you have become!"

But Nagisa had already shut the entrance door with a bang.

"My, my what should I do of this girl?" her mother said with a sigh.

"It looks like she is growing small rather than growing up lol." Kahako said.

"Shut up and eat your food."

"Okay lol." Kahako replied.

"What's with the 'lol'?!"

"I'll be heading off now!" Kahako shouted from out of the house.

"Be careful now! And today you will have to make the dinner yourself."

"Okie dokie! Good luck!" she replied. She took off from her pink cycle.

"_My father works aboard and comes to stay with us during holidays. Sometimes when we need him or remember him, he always cuts through his work and comes for us. He also sends presents for us. I love my dad a lot! Whenever he comes here, it's a blast!"_

She rode the cycle swiftly with wind gushing through her hair. After sometime, she reached school. The school building was very big and there were cherry blossom trees everywhere. She parked her cycle at the cycle stand and begun to lock it.

Just then Kameko called out," Good morning, Kaha-chan!"

Kahako turned behind and smiled at her best friend Kameko Aiko.

"Morning, Kameko!"

Kameko was shorter than Kahako. She had long blonde hair which reached till her waist. Some part of the hair was plaited and other parts were left open. Her bangs were clipped to one side. She had light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket over her white shirt and the red bow.

"_Kameko-chan is my besssstt friend! She understands me very well. She's quite good at studies and she's like an all-rounder! She's looks like a Barbie doll doesn't she?" _

A girl with spectacles joined them. She had red hair with purple streaks which were very short. She had deep black eyes behind the screen of her spectacles. She didn't tie the red bow properly and her shirt wasn't tucked in properly. In short she was not very keen on dressing well.

"Rocking morning people!" she said loudly attraction everybody's attention.

"Ren-chan are you seriously alright? Purple streaks?" said Kahako staring at her hair giving a weird look.

"Dude! It's the latest fashion! And I look amazing!" she shouted back.

"From when were you interested in fashion Ren Momo?" Kameko asked with a straight face.

Ren just ignored the question and moved on.

"_Ren Momo. Yes, she is one of my best friends. She's a big dare devil and freaky too. All the guys in the school are afraid of her. But from deep inside, I know that she is a nice person. She is a very messy person. She is never does her homework on time but she is good at sports."_

"_The three of us are the best of friends. All three of us have different personalities, but we blend well. Sometimes we do have our fights, but we are always there for each other."_

"_Oh my goodness! I just forgot to tell a very important thing about myself! I just love Fairy Tail! Fairy tail just changed my life! Actually, all three of us are big fans of fairy tail but Kameko and Ren aren't as much as me. I know it's an anime…but I cannot even imagine a day without fairy tail in my life. I believe that at some point of time in history, magic really existed. If there wasn't anything like magic, I think it would have been impossible to write on something like magic." _

"_It had all begun on this fateful day. Never had I even dreamt of such an encounter. From this day, my life totally changed."_

The school bell had rung. Kahako and Kameko walked fast to catch up to Ren.

"Today our first class is of math. Have you done your homework Ren-chan?" Kahako asked with a smirk.

"Oh crap! We had math homework? Don't tell me!" Ren replied with a sweating face.

"How could you forget? Emiko miss told us to do it for sure!" said Kameko.

"Nah, she won't check it! I am telling you for sure! She always tells us that she will check the home work but she never does! Just take a chill pill!" Ren replied calmly.

"Let's see for ourselves!" said Kahako.

The three entered the noisy classroom and took their seats. As soon as they sat down, their math teacher Emiko entered the classroom and silence fell in the class.

"Now, I want you all to keep your notebooks on the table. I will be checking your homework! Okay?!" Miss Emiko said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh no, I'm gone." Ren whispered to herself.

When Emiko teacher came to Ren's desk,

"Yes Miss Ren. Am I supposed to plead for your book now?" she said glaring at Ren.

"Sorry ma'am, I don't have my book!"

"This is the third time you are doing this Miss Ren. I will throw you out of my class is that okay with you?"

"But you know what happened yesterday ma'am? I had gone to Kahako's house to do my home work! And ma'am you know right that she has so many kittens in her house? They all tore my math book to pieces!" she replied making an amused face.

The whole class started laughing.

"Silence! What? Cats? Oh my goodness! Cats are such a nuisance! Kahako! Can't you teach your cats some manners?"

Kahako stood up, " Ma'am! It is not my fault! I don't know why they aimed for Ren's math note book only! She had so many other books!"

The class roared up laughing again.

"Silence! Ren, this is your last chance. Next time, I don't want to hear any excuses from you okay?"

"Yes ma'am…." Ren replied making a sad face.

Later, at lunch break,

"I think you have lost your brains Ren!" Kahako screamed as soon as she came across Ren.

"Why are you saying like that?" she replied with a confused look.

"You know very well that Miss Emiko doesn't like me! And I have been searching for people to adopt the kittens! You spoilt my name as well as my kittens!" she said pouting.

"Just chill man! Your kittens will be okay! They are happy with you! They don't want to leave your house!" she said without breaking a sweat.

"You forgot Kahako? Tomorrow, Fairy tail movie is releasing in the theatre! Don't you want to see it?" Kameko said with excitement.

"Oh yes! How could I forget? Man! I tried sooo much to get the tickets…but I just couldn't…how! I am soo sad!" Kahako started muttering.

"Thanks, Kameko!" Ren whispered to Kameko.

"No problem" Kameko whispered back to Ren giving her a smile.

"Can you imagine how cool the movie to going to be?" Kahako screamed loudly with excitement.

"Haha, about the fairy tail movie, I have already got the tickets to the first opening show!" said Amaya Aoi with a smirk on her face.

She was a shorter than Kahako, she had black curly hair tied up and had black eyes. She was dressed neatly and wore a dark blue jacket.

"_Amaya Aoi, the evil girl. I hate her from the core of my heart. She doesn't seem to like me, I am wondering why. She is good at arts and studies. Something tells me that she hates me because I am better than her at arts haha. She is a part of the student council but she isn't any main body in it (thankfully). She has a group of minions who are so damn irritating. Such big show offs. The most surprising thing to me is that, she likes fairy tail too."_

"How did you manage to get the tickets Amaya?" Kahako said giving a plain emotionless look.

"Haha, you know my dad knows Hiro Mashima-san! He just went into his office and he got us special tickets to the movie! And after the movie, we will be meeting the best writer Mashima-san and all the voice actors of fairy tail and we will even join them for dinner haha!" she said with an irritating smile plastered on her face.

"Lucky Pig!" Ren blurted out.

"So, Ren, Kameko, would you both like to join me for this movie?" Amaya asked innocently with a smirk.

"Omg are you serious?" asked Ren with a shocked expression.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Kameko with a questioning look.

"Of course! Do you think I am joking?" replied Amaya.

"Omg! We will definitely come!" Kameko and Ren said in unison.

"Wow, meeting Mashima-san was like my dream!" said Kameko with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Lots of food and meeting voice actors? I am definitely in!" Ren said with excitement.

"Okay lets go to the canteen now, let's discuss what we should wear." Said Amaya.

They both left with Amaya. They completely forgot about Kahako who was standing right there.

Amaya excused herself and went to Kahako.

"Do something about your pitiful personality Kahako! You can't even make your friends happy. I think you should just forget them." She patted Kahako's shoulder and left her with a shocked face.

Kahako stood there, frozen like a statue, shocked at her friends behaviour.

The rest of the day in school, Kahako remained quiet. She would stare outside the window wondering about what Amaya said.

At 3 pm, the school bell rang. School was over. Kahako silently packed her stuff and left the classroom. Kameko and Ren looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

Kahako was just heading out the school gate with her cycle when Kameko and Ren called out to her from behind. Her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"Kahako-chan, you haven't talked to us since lunch break." Ren said in a worried tone.

"Is something wrong Kaha-chan?" asked Kameko.

"No, nothing is wrong." Kahako replied in a serious tone.

"Thank goodness! We thought you are angry with us for going with Amaya." Said Kameko now, talking normally.

"Yeah, I can't believe how stupid I am. That's right, you both, don't care even a little for me. I can't believe that you both are going with Amaya for watching a fairy tail movie without me! You know that she doesn't like me! Still you both want to go with her? And you also humiliated me in front of the class by saying that cats ate up your homework! You didn't even come to my place yesterday. I am tired of your sick jokes Ren!" Kahako said screaming at them rudely.

"Just stop it Kahako! Why are you so jealous of Amaya? Stop behaving like a little girl and accept the truth already!" Ren shouted back.

"What truth?"

"The truth that she is damn better than you! Better than you at everything! She is a better friend than you!" Ren said now with a rude tone.

"I just can't believe you Ren!" Kahako screamed and took off from her cycle.

"Wait, Kaha-chan!" Kameko screamed back.

But she was already gone. Kahako was driving the cycle fast.

"_They're the worst." _She thought to herself with tears building up in her eyes.

"Are you stupid Ren? Look what you told her! How could you Ren?" Kameko said with a stern look.

Ren thought for a moment. She remained silent.

"I can't believe how mean you were! How could you talk to her that way? If you were her real friend, you wouldn't say such mean things. You are simply pathetic." Kameko continued and walked away briskly, leaving Ren behind, who was deep in her thoughts.

As soon as she reached home, she parked her cycle in the garage, unlocked the door of her house and rushed into her room. She dropped herself on her bed. She wiped her tears and now got up and was looking outside the window.

"Stupid Ren, stupid Kameko I hate you both!"

She got up from her bed and sat at her desk. She opened her books picked up a pen and started doing her homework.

"I hate them. I will never forgive them. And friends I don't need friends. "She muttered to herself.

She felt her cheeks wet again.

"Tears..? Why am I crying? Why should I cry in the first place! I don't need to cry for ungrateful friends. I DON'T NEED FRIENDS." She screamed to herself.

She started doing her homework again.

"Come on, don't say such rude and sad things!" said a beautiful voice.

"Yeah, friends give a meaning to your life!" said a warm voice.

"Don't say like that, I will make you say I love my friends!" said an enthusiastic voice.

"Aye sir!" said a cute voice.

"Now just tell us what happened!" said a cool voice.

"Shut up and let me complete my homework." Kahako said without looking up.

"_Wait a minute…I am supposed to be alone at home! Then who is talking to me?"_

She turned back to see, Lucy, Erza, Natsu , Gray and Happy standing behind her.

Her eyes widened, "Huh? What is happening? Is this a dream?"

She pulled her cheeks hard. "Ouch" she said rubbing her cheeks. She looked at them with a shocked expression and her jaw dropping down.

"Our mistake, our mistake we should have introduced ourselves!" said Natsu grinning like a fool.

"Isn't it 'my bad' Natsu?" said Lucy sweat dropping.

"I am Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"I am Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you young lady."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, you are sooo cute!"

"And I am Natsu Dragneel"

"And we are the mages of fairy tail guild!" they said in unison.

Natsu extended his arm to her. Kahako stared at them and his hand, them and his hand. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

"I-I t-think I-I am si-sick" after muttering that Kahako's vision faded and she fell off the chair.

**To be continued!**

**A review please! **


	2. Forgiven for what?

Recap

"I am Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"I am Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you young lady."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, you are sooo cute!"

"And I am Natsu Dragneel"

"And we are the mages of fairy tail guild!" they said in unison.

Natsu extended his arm to her. Kahako stared at them and his hand, them and his hand. She couldn't believe the sight before her.

"I-I t-think I-I am si-sick" after muttering that Kahako's vision faded and she fell off the chair.

Continued…

Kahako's eyes opened slowly.

"What was that? Was I dreaming?"

She noticed just then that she was no longer on her desk but was on her bed.

"That wasn't a dream" said Natsu.

"Eek!" Kahako screamed and jumped in her bed.

She saw that the fairy tail members were surrounding her bed and looking at her. Kahako got up at once and pulled her cheeks again. And her eyes widened.

"Your right! But then fairy tail mages in my room? How come?" she asked with a baffled look on her face.

"How do you know about us?" Lucy asked.

"Well because you all are famous here!" Kahako said still confused.

"How come we are famous?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"Because you all are an anime here. Wow! I am meeting the fairy tail mages and that also in my bedroom! It's like a dream come true! Oh my goodness! This is such a happy moment for me! My name is Kahako! How are you all doing? I have seen all your episodes! I know everything about ya'll! Oh my friends Kameko and Ren will be soo surprised! Goodness! This better than watching a movie!" Kahako started blabbering with excitement and sparkle in her eyes.

"She talks too much alright!" Gray said.

"Anime? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well anime is basically...umm...I can't explain properly! Ugh!" Kahako said stomping her feet on the ground.

"You must calm down first." Erza said.

Team Natsu sat up on Kahako's bed and Kahako sat on the chair of her desk.

"So you are trying to tell us that in this world we are a famous drama series on TV?" Lucy said.

"Yeah" Kahako said.

"What kind of magic do you use Kahako?" Happy asked.

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist in this world. Magic is a mere fantasy and imaginary thing in our world." Kahako said

with seriousness in her eyes.

"Can you tell us more about this world?" Erza asked camly.

"Like I said earlier, in our world magic doesn't exist. By science and technology I mean cars, mobiles,computers, all sorts of gadgets, etc etc." Kahako said.

"I don't get and I am hungry!" Natsu said placing his hand on his stomach.

"You idiot! We are discussing something important here!" Gray snapped.

"You wanna go boxer king?"

"Yeah sure flame-breath!"

In no time they were brawling upon each other.

"Shut up, Natsu and Gray" Erza said punching them both.

"Wow! Natsu, Gray and Erza are fighting in my house! What a dream!" Kahako said cupping both her palms to her cheeks.

"By the way why did you say that you hate friends earlier?" Lucy asked.

The three had stopped fighting now and all of them were looking about Kahako. Kahako frowned and was looking down at her lap.

"Their just irritating" Kahako said bluntly avoiding eye contact with anyone of them.

There was silence in the room.

Kahako narrated the incident to them.

"If they were my true friends, they would never say such mean things to me..." Kahako said while looking at her hands on her lap.

"Well, there's no way I would accept 'I hate friends' as an answer from a person who loves fairy tail."

"Huh?" Kahako said still looking at her lap.

Natsu stood in front of Kahako and pulled her chin up and looked at her in the eye.

"You said that you and your friends love fairy tail didn't you? If they truly love fairy tail, then they should know the value of friends." Natsu said.

Kahako looked at Natsu with teary eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you are right!" Kahako said giving a smile.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Oh no! It must be Nagi!" Kahako said wiping her tears.

"Why such a reaction?" Gray asked.

"Because my elder sister won't be pleased to find four people using magic and a flying cat who have come from the magic world in my room." Kahako said getting up.

"You all stay here okay?" Kahako said and banged the door shut.

"What should we do now Erza?" Lucy asked looking at Erza.

"Interesting place...let's explore this place." Erza said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I agree" Gray said.

At this Lucy smiled.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Natsu anywhere?" Happy said flying around the room.

"What the hell?! He left the room!?" Lucy screamed.

They all face palmed.

"He was hungry" the three mages said in unision.

Downstairs...

Kahako opened the door to find Kameko.

"Hi Kahako" Kameko said with a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh hi Kameko!" Kahako said smiling.

"Kahako, I have come here to apologize for Ren's behaviour. You must be feeling down right now. She really did say very mean things to you. I am very sorry Kahako." Kameko said sweating a bit.

Kahako's eyes widened.

"How sweet of you Kameko-" and before Kahako could finish her sentence , she was interupted by Natsu.

"Hey Kahako! Do you have something to eat?" Natsu asked neutrally.

Kahako sweat dropped. Kameko looked at Natsu with widened eyes and her jaw dropped.

"N-Natsu of-of Fa-fairy ta-tail...?" Kameko blurted out.

"Kameko, just chill and come inside fast!" Kahako said grabbing Kameko's wrist and pulled her inside.

Later,

"So you guys are the real mages of Fairy Tail?!" Kameko said as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah" Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza muttered in unison.

They were all sitting in the kitchen at the table. Natsu was busy gobbling up the food in front of him and Kahako was cooking dinner.

She placed the last bowl on the table, took off her apron and wiped off the sweat from her face.

She was wearing a blue and black stripe full sleeves t-shirt and a dark blue skirt beneath. Her hair was clipped up and her fringes were clipped to one side.

"So how did you people come in this world and into Kahako's room?" Kameko asked.

"Through that portal." Lucy said who was munching some chips.

"What the hell there's a portal in my room?!" Kahako said with popping eyes.

"I'm guessing it's that poster in your room Kahako." Erza said.

"When did you guys come here'?" Kahako asked.

"Yesterday" Gray said without looking up.

"Yesterday? But you all come in front of my TODAY." Kahako said eyeing Natsu who was eating without manners.

"We tried to come out but we couldn't." Lucy said.

"Oh..." Kahako said.

Just then the door bell rang again.

Kahako and Kameko froze.

"Oh no! Now who is it!?" Kahako said worriedly.

"What if it's your sister or mom Kahako?" Kameko asked panickly.

"Oh my goodness!" Kahako said placing her hands on her face.

Kameko pushed the Fairy tail mages under the table and Kahako went to answer the door. The bell rang again.

"Coming! Coming!" Kahako yelled.

"Yes?" Kahako said as she opened the door.

She was surprised to see Ren. Momo. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it. She was wearing light blue knee length jeans and plain sandals. She was looking at her feet. She was also holding a bag.

"Ren!" Kahako said.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean whatever I said." Ren said looking at Kahako.

Kahako was surprised.

"Um...It's okay...I'm am sorry too...I guess I over reacted a bit." Kahako said blushing.

Ren looked away and then held out her hands holding the bag.

"Just accept it okay?" Ren said looking away.

"Sure-"

"OOh! Thanks girlie!" Natsu said grabbing the bag from Ren.

From behind came running Lucy.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?! You just spoilt this moment!" Lucy screamed.

"What?" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

Natsu then sees Ren and then Kahako, Ren and then Kahako.

"Oh my bad, my bad!" Natsu blurted out.

"Huh? Have I not seen this guy before?" Ren asked scratching her head.

"Let me see, pink hair, white scarf, black clothes..." Ren said staring at Natsu.

"Of course! We are the mages of Fairy Tail" Natsu said showing his guild mark.

"Heh?" Ren said.

They all started laughing nervously. Just then Ren's eyes popped.

"What the hell for real?!" Ren shouted.

Inside the house, in Kahako's bedroom-

"Oh...so you all come from this poster portal?" Ren said shaking the poster left and right.

"Yeah" Gray said.

"How cool is that!" Ren screamed.

"Really!" Kahako said smiling.

"Erza-san! I am your biggest fan! Please make me your disciple!" Ren said bowing infront of Erza.

Everybody started laughing.

"Gray..." Kameko muttered to herself while staring at Gray.

"Yay! This is just like my dream come true! I am talking with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Happy! Amazing!" Kahako said joining both her hands.

"Well, I hope you have forgiven us..." Kameko said seriously snapping out of her thoughts.

"Forgiven for what?" Kahako said winking an eye at them.

The three girls started smiling at each other.

Team Natsu looked at them and smiled too.

"By the way, Kahako! You are really weird!" Happy said.

"Huh? Why?" Kahako said.

"Yesterday, you suddenly started singing 'Ho Ho Ho Merry Chirstmas'," Natsu said laughing.

"But Chirstmas was long over right?" Kameko said joining the laughter.

"Kahako! You are really weird at times!" Ren said holding her stomach.

Kahako blushed while everybody started laughing.

She started pouting when they didn't stop.

Their laughter increased while it echoed throughout in the house and also outside.

Outside the house, a figure stood looking at the house.

"I am really lucky..." Kahako thought to herself and outside a star fell across the starry sky.

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you for the reviews- Sachiko Saki and The Fairy Tail Lover!**

**Also thanks to missrajaram!**

**Please review!**


	3. Thieves in the house!

Lucy's eyes opened as bright sunlight fell over her face from the window. Her golden hair looked as if it were glittering. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around. Beside her was Erza sleeping peacefully and on the other side were Natsu and Gray punching each other even in sleep and snoring loudly. Kahako wasn't on her bed.

"So you are awake?" Kahako said smiling as she was combing her hair.

Lucy smiled back.

"You are up early. You can go back to sleep" Kahako said.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's 7:30 am" Kahako said still combing her hair.

"What time do you have school?"

"9 am"

"You are early too." Lucy said smiling.

"I've got some house chores to do so I'm not really early. Besides, those two snoring over there didn't let me sleep peacefully." Kahako said as she finished tying her hair as a pony tail. She turned back and smiled.

"I hope we aren't troubling you Kahako..." Lucy said as she sadly looked at her hands.

Kahako sat in front of Lucy and held her hands.

"No way, I'm really happy!" Kahako said smiling warmly.

"Then we'll help you in work today!" Lucy said.

"No, it's okay! You all are my guests and guests don't do work! You freshen up, breakfast is ready." Kahako said getting up.

Lucy sighed. She gently tapped Erza and she woke up immediately.

"What? What happened Lucy? Did you get attacked?" Erza shouted.

"Umm...no, I was just waking you up as its morning. And why will I get attacked?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"I saw this dream where you were attacking Natsu and Gray!" Erza said.

"So how did I get attacked when I was attacking them!? Anyway would you please wake up Natsu and Gray? I think we should at least fold the blankets for Kahako!" Lucy said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, leave it to me!" Erza said as she gave Lucy thumbs up.

"Oye Natsu, Gray wake up." Erza said in a harsh tone.

Gray turned and said,"5 more minutes..." whereas the fire dragon slayer continued snoring and sleeping peacefully.

"I said...WAKE UP!" Erza yelled as she threw pillows on their faces.

Both of them woke up with a jerk and got scared to see Erza glaring at them early in the morning.

"I want you both to get up and fold all the blankets, THIS VERY MOMENT!" Erza ordered them.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

Natsu and Gray immediately got to work. When they were done, they both leaned against the wall panting breathlessly.

"Oh good job! Though it could have been better" Erza said looking around.

"Just shut up will ya?!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

Kahako opened the door.

"Hey you guys the breakfast is-" Kahako stopped as she saw her room shinning.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Um...no-nothing! Breakfast's ready!" Kahako said.

"Oh, I'm really hungry!" Natsu said stretching his arms.

"Oh great timing! All that work made me hungry!" Gray said.

"Even me!" Erza said as she walked out.

"That work was hectic!" Happy said flying behind Erza.

"BUT YOU BOTH DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they moved out behind Erza and Happy.

Kahako looked around her room. She smiled and closed the door behind her as she headed to the kitchen.

Natsu was gobbling his food as if he hadn't eaten for centuries. Gray was eating and reading the newspaper while Erza was eyeing Natsu at the corner of her eye. Just then Lucy came into the kitchen wiping her wet hair with the towel.

She sat down and said, "I'll be eating then!" and started eating nonchantly.

Kahako was still standing there, staring and smiling at them at the same time.

"Hey Kahako, you know it's really weird to smile without any reason." Happy said as he sat over her shoulders.

"Kahako, what are you yet standing there for? Come join us! Make yourself home!" Natsu said while eating.

"Natsu! Keep some manners while eating!" Lucy said.

"And actually it's her house..." Happy said.

"It's okay...I'll be eating now..." Kahako whispered and giggled.

There was silence in the house expect Gray's turning of newspaper pages within every minute. The sound of flipping pages was irritating Natsu.

"What are you reading so fast ice freak?!" Natsu yelled as he finished eating.

"I'm not actually reading! I'm just looking over flame-brain!" Gray yelled back.

"Stop flipping the pages! I don't like that sound!"

"Why don't you shut your ears?"

"You shut your mouth!"

"Are you both fighting?" Erza said as she looked up from her eating.

"No!" both screamed like girls.

Kahako let out one giggle while Lucy sighed.

Kahako smiled as eating, but her smiled faded slowly as she drifted into her thoughts and stared at her food.

_"Fairy Tail mages eating with me! What a miracles! But...how did they come into this world? The poster is some sort of portal...just what is such a thing doing in our world? I don't understand..."_

FLASHBACK

"Well, okay then we'll be going back to our world then!" Natsu said grinning.

"It was really nice meeting you Kahako, Kameko and Ren!" Lucy said smiling brightly.

"Aww... do you all have to leave just now?" Ren said pouting.

"I think it's best if we go now. It will be a trouble for Kahako otherwise." Gray said.

"I am really enjoying here! I don't wanna go this early!" Happy flying across the room.

"And I don't think this is the last time we will be meeting! We will definitely meet again!" Kameko said as she tightened her wrists in front.

"Thank you so much for giving us delicious food today!" Erza said politely.

"No, please don't mention it! I am really happy that I was able to meet you all! And also, thank you for reminding me about the value of friends." Kahako said smiling.

"It's okay, see ya!" Natsu said and walked into the poster. But instead of disappearing into it, Natsu bumped into it. Everybody's eyes popped out.

"What the hell is happening?!" everybody yelled in unison.

Natsu kept on trying to get inside but he just couldn't enter. His fists lighted up with flames as he began hitting the poster banging the bookshelf.

"OPEN! LETS US PASS!" Natsu yelled.

"Move aside Natsu, let me try!" Gray said pushing Natsu off in the side.

"GO FOR IT GRAY!" Kameko shouted with excitement.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted as ice lances hit the poster but it nullified.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Please calm down! You'll break my book shelf!" Kahako said moving both her hands in front.

"Natsu and Gray, calm down!" Erza said and walked up in front of Natsu.

"Thank goodness!" Kahako sighed.

"Just let me try!" Erza said as she reequipped into her armour.

"OH YEAH!" Ren shouted with excitement.

"NOOOO!" Kahako screamed.

Erza slashed her sword but it didn't create a dent nor on the poster or the book shelf.

Kahako sighed with relief.

"It seems like...the poster is sealed with magic!" Lucy said.

"I hope you don't want to try anything Lucy!" Kahako said.

"I'm not foolish like those three" Lucy said thinking deeply.

"I see!" Kahako said.

"Don't call us foolish!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

"In any case, now that we cannot return...it means that..." Lucy started.

"It means that we are temporarily stuck here" Erza completed.

"WHAT?!" Kahako, Ren and Kameko screamed in unison.

END OF FLASHBACK

_"Is it my fault that they can't go back to their world? I let them stay here for the night. Mom and Nagi weren't here for the night but today they will be back. Oh man they'll kill me for keeping 5 extra ordinary people in the house!" _

Kahako's thoughts were interrupted when Erza shook her hands in front of Kahako.

"-ko! Hey Kahako!" Erza said still shaking her hand in front of Kahako.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just thinking something." Kahako said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"By the way Kahako, I wanted to ask you. Where's your family? They weren't home yesterday night." Erza asked.

"Oh, my mom works in an art workshop which is quite far from our house. It takes 3 hours to go and come back in a train, so my stays for 2 or 3 days at my aunt's place. Whereas my sister has group studies and stuff so sometimes she's away for the night. My dad works aboard so he comes here in the holidays only." Kahako said.

"I see..." Erza said thoughtfully.

"My sister will be back today afternoon anytime so I suggest that you all stay in my bedroom and avoid making noise." Kahako said as she finished eating the last morsel.

"Got it! We are all silent except for Natsu, but don't worry! We'll shut his mouth!" Gray said giving her thumbs up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsu yelled.

"Just accept it you noisy rat!" Gray said glaring at Natsu.

And there they go fighting again.

"What were you thinking about Kahako?" Lucy asked with concern in her eyes.

"I was wondering...how did you all arrive in this world in the first place." Kahako said.

"Hmm...I'm afraid we don't know the answer ourselves. I'll think about it." Erza said as she got up from her place.

She collected all the plates and kept it in the sink.

"I hope you are not troubled by us living at your place." Gray said.

"No, but I don't know what will happen when my family comes back today..." Kahako said as she continued eating.

"I don't know what's there to worry about it!" Natsu said as he broke the silence.

"Just shut up flame brain!" Gray snapped.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a solution Kahako!" Lucy said reassuring her with a smile.

"Yeah..." Kahako said getting up.

Later-

"Okay guys, I'm giving you instructions. First thing- You will not open the door to anyone. Not even to me okay? I have the house key with me. Remember this forever!"

"Roger!" the 5 said in unison.

"Second thing- Don't sneak into any other room other than the kitchen and my bedroom."

"Understood!" they said in unison again.

"Third thing-The food in the fridge is off-limits."

"Yes teacher!" they said in unison again.

"HUH?! Why not?!" Natsu said shocked.

"Um...because I know you like to eat and you will eat up everything in the kitchen."

"Then what's the use of us going to the kitchen if we don't eat food?" Gray said sweat dropping.

"So that means we are only allowed to hang out in Kahako's bedroom." Lucy said.

"But!-" Natsu wanted to debate but was cut off by Erza.

"It's okay Kahako. Don't worry, I'll take care of him and I'll be in charge." Erza said as she reequipped into her armour.

"Why did you change into your armour?" Happy said sweat dropping.

"We won't cause you any trouble Kahako!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah you just go. You are getting late." Gray added.

"Um…okay! Have a nice day?" Kahako said as she walked out of the house and unlocked her cycle.

"I'll be leaving now!" Kahako said as she sat up on her cycle.

12 noon~

"OH MAN I'M HUNGRY!" Natsu said as he dropped himself on the bed.

"Will you pipe it down?" Gray said as he seated himself on the chair.

"Seriously Natsu! Just control your hunger. Take this as a test of strength." Lucy said while reading a book.

"A test of strength huh?" Natsu said looking about at the ceiling.

"Why don't you just take a nap?" Erza said while operating the computer.

"Don't you think you learnt to use that fast?" Gray said sweat dropping.

"Yeah I'll take a nap. Good night!" Natsu said as he tried to sleep. One of Kahako's kittens sneaked up on the bed and started poking Natsu.

"Lucy, stop poking me!" Natsu said with his eyes shut.

"What? But I'm reading a book!" Lucy said still looking into the book.

Natsu opened one of his eyes and looked at the kitten.

"Got you now!" Natsu said as he jumped on the kitten but fell on the ground flat on his face as the kitten got away.

"Why you I'll catch you now little kitty!" Natsu said as he started running behind the kitten in the room.

While running he knocked out Gray whose eyes were shut as he was sitting on the chair.

"Gah!" Gray gasped as he fell on the floor on his back.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot! Can't you let me sleep peacefully!?" Gray yelled at Natsu who was still chasing the kitten. He hardly paid attention to what Gray was saying.

"Don't ignore me!" Gray said as he clenched his fists.

"I got you now!" Natsu shouted and caught the kitten.

The kitten was brown in colour and below had a lighter shade of brown. On its neck there was a red ribbon. Natsu stared at the kitten.

"You are very troublesome but you are a cute one." Natsu said smiling with a satisfied look on his face.

"Natsu! You just broke my heart!" Happy said as fake tears started building up in the edge of his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Happy." Natsu said grinning widely.

"I thought you thought that I was the cutest kitten!" Happy said as he left the room.

"I think you should go and make up Natsu." Lucy said making a sad expression.

"Yeah your right-" Natsu was interrupted when Happy ran into the room.

"Natsu! The front door is opening! Somebody is coming into the house!" Happy whispered loudly.

"Eh? Kahako is back?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu you fool!" Erza and Gray whispered as they pounced on Natsu and put their hands on his mouth.

"You stupid person, it must be Kahako's elder sister." Gray said as he glared at Natsu.

There was silence. They heard the faint sound of footsteps. The mages slightly opened the door to hear well.

"Oh man I'm really sleepy!" Nagi said loudly to herself.

They heard some more footsteps and then she screamed.

"EEEEKKK! A COCKROACH! Gosh I'm going to bed." Nagi yelled.

They heard sound of her feet running and then the door closing. The mages sighed in relief.

They all got back to what they were doing.

In Kahako's school at 3:00

"Yes! School's over! And I love Fridays!" Ren said grinning widely.

"By the way Kahako you didn't get caught yet right?" Kameko asked with concern.

"No, not yet I can say..." Kahako said.

"Okay listen! Tomorrow is Saturday. How about we all hang out together in the mall with Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu? Not forgetting Happy too!" Ren asked enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea Ren! And I'm free tomorrow!" Kameko said smiling.

"Wait a minute! Tomorrow you both were supposed to go with Amaya to watch the Fairy Tail movie right?" Kahako asked with a questioning look.

"I ain't going anywhere with Amaya" Ren said narrowing her eye brows.

"Even me Kahako." Kameko said smiling.

"Eh? Why did you both do that? It's okay guys you don't need to worry about me! Don't miss such a nice opportunity!" Kahako said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Dude! I dumped her stupid plan yesterday when you both left me and went!" Ren said.

"Yeah and even I called her up and told her that my aunt's sick!" Kameko said sticking her tongue out.

"Really but why?" Kahako asked with curiosity.

"Cause we ain't goin' anywhere without our friend Kahako!" Ren said winking at Kahako.

"We are best friends right? So if anything we do, we won't do it without Kahako!" Kameko said smiling brightly.

Kahako blushed and smiled back,

"Thank you so much guys!"

At 2:30 PM- In the Yumi house.

Lucy and Happy were sitting on the floor. Erza was doing some serious typing on the computer. Natsu was snoring to sleep and Gray was silently reading a book and in between glaring at Natsu to be noisy.

"Oh man, time is passing so slowly! There's still half an hour until Kahako's back..." Lucy complained.

"I'm really hungry Lucy please help me..." Happy said as he fell over Lucy's head.

"Hey guys, I think Happy's really hungry." Lucy said as she looked over Erza and Gray.

"I think you can go down and get some food. I'm starving too and I didn't hear any sounds from down. I guess the elder sister is sleeping.

"Very well Lucy, I think you should go downstairs and get something to eat. It's lunchtime anyway." Erza said.

"Yay! Okay!" Lucy said as she held Happy in her arms and ran to the door.

"Be careful. Don't make any noise." Erza warned.

The door slammed.

"I hope there's something for us in the kitchen" Lucy whispered grinning.

"Oh boy, I hope there's fish!" Happy said with sparkling eyes.

Lucy sneaked quietly into the kitchen. While she was inspecting the cabinets, she suddenly heard the sound of the door opening. Lucy was alarmed.

"Happy did you hear that?" Lucy whispered.

"Yep, someone is coming." Happy whispered back.

In the living room-

"Hey, careful now! If you make noise then the neighbours will be alarmed." A man with a ruff beard said.

"It's not easy alright?" the man replied. He was unlocking the lock on the big window in Kahako's living room, the window that led to the lawn.

Lucy and Happy carefully sneaked to the living room where the sounds could be heard.

"Hey the lock opened!" The man said in a tone of happiness.

"Good! Now we'll sneak in and steal everything valuable!" The man with the beard said grinning.

"Thieves?!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Happy! We must protect Kahako's house! Go and tell Erza and Gray!" Lucy whispered.

"What about you Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I'll take care of these goons!" Lucy said as she took out her Fleuve d' Etoile.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he flew swiftly upstairs.

By then the thieves had entered the house through the lawn.

"Okay, now look around for valuable things alright?"

"Right!"

"HOLD IT YOU SNEAKY THEIVES!" Lucy showed herself in front of the thieves.

The thieves looked up with an expression of shock and surprise on their faces.

"Look! There's a girl in this house!" one of the guy shouted pointing at Lucy.

"So what? She's just a weak and stupid school going girl. Go and catch her now!" the man with the beard said.

"OH PLEASE! Don't underestimate me! Cause I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy tail!" Lucy said showing her guild mark.

"Eh? Who's that?" the man with the beard said sweat dropping.

"Boss! She looks like that girl from that Fairy tail anime!" his subordinate said.

"Just surrender or else get punished!" Lucy said as she took out one of her keys.

"Hahaha really funny joke little girl! Now hand over the entire valuables okay? Don't try any tricks or you'll be in grave danger!" the man with the beard said.

"Old man, that's not a nice line you used." Gray said as he walked in.

"I think I can use the same line over you. Don't try any tricks or you'll be in grave danger, YOU SCOUNDREL!" Erza snapped as she reequipped into her heavens wheel armour. She pointed 10 swords in front of the thieves who hugged each other in fear.

"Hey boss what the hell is this?!"

"Swords? Where the hell did it come from!?"

"Now, now, I don't think you should say anything more, I wouldn't have done that if I were in your place..." Gray said as he made an ice sword.

"HOW THE HELL ARE THEY MAKING ALL THIS?! JUST WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" both the thieves yelled in unison.

"We are the mages of Fairy Tail, AND YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM THIS!" Natsu yelled as he spews fire from his mouth.

"GOOD LORD THEY ARE MONSTERS!" the thieves screamed as they fainted.

All this noise woke up Nagi. She opened the door and shouted at the top of her voice.

"KAHAKO! EVEN IF YOU ARE HAVING FRIENDS OVER IN THE HOUSE DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE AND DISTURB ME!"

"Oh crap it's Kahako's elder sister!" Lucy said sweating in tension.

"No, she mustn't catch us. Quick hide now!" Erza ordered.

They all hid behind the sofa.

"KAHAKO!" Nagi shouted as she banged the living room door open.

Her eyes widened as she saw two men lying on the floor with the window open.

"OH MY GOODNESS THERE ARE THIEVES IN THIS HOUSE! OH NO I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE NOW!" Nagi yelled and ran in top speed to the house phone. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray and Erza took the chance and rushed sneakily to Kahako's bedroom.

It was 3:15 PM when Kahako arrived at home and to her surprise there was a police car outside her house.

_"What the hell? A police car?!"_ Kahako said to herself.

Her eyes widened when it struck her, "Natsu and the others?!"

She dropped her cycle and rushed to the front door. She saw Nagisa laughing triumphantly and a reported noting down things.

"And what happened Miss Nagisa Yumi?" The reported asked her.

"Well, those thieves were troublesome but I did whatever my mom taught me! Hahaha! I was a blue belt in karate you know!" Nagisa said.

Kahako's jaw dropped.

"_What the hell is she talkin' about?! Did she catch Natsu and the others in my room and got them arrested?!" _Kahako thought to herself.

Nagisa spotted Kahako behind and pulled her.

"Nagisa! What is happening?! Why is there a police van here?!" Kahako said as sweat fell down her face.

"Some thieves entered our house but I handled it! Don't worry anymore! You have your sister with you!" Nagisa said as she laughed again.

"Um...ho-how ma-many th-thieves?" Kahako asked stammering.

"Just two apparently! Anyway I could have taken on even on 10!" Nagisa said showing off.

The police then came out when two people handcuffed who were crying.

"Believe us! There was once scarlet haired lady who pointed 10 swords at us!" the man with the beard said.

"And then there was a man who made an ice sword and another guy who breathed out fire!" his partner said in shock.

"Just shut up you losers!" Nagisa said as she kicked one of the guys in the face.

"Miss Nagisa Yumi! I would like to take a picture of you with these thieves for the newspaper!" the reporter said as she took out his camera.

"Oh sure!" Nagisa said as she pulled in Kahako with her to take a picture.

*CLICK*

"Thanks you very much Miss Yumi!" the reporter said.

"Well done Miss Yumi! Your bravery shall be rewarded by us!" said the chief of the police.

"Thank you sergeant!" Nagisa said saluting the officer.

"We shall take your leave now! Keep up the good work and be careful!" the chief told Nagisa.

"And you little one, learn something from your elder sister and be like her!" the chief said to Kahako and sat into his car and drove away.

"Okay little sis! I gotta go and meet up my friends now! I'll be back by 8:00 PM! See you later!" Nagisa said smiling widely as she grabbed her purse and left.

Kahako stood there frozen at the door.

"_What in the world just happened?!"_ she thought to herself.

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Thank you very much for your support – Sachiko Saki, CelestialLoverxxx, The Fairy Tail Lover! **


	4. Team natsu in the mall

"Okay little sis! I gotta go and meet up my friends now! I'll be back by 8:00 PM! See you later!" Nagisa said smiling widely as she grabbed her purse and left.

Kahako stood there frozen at the door.

"What in the world just happened?!" she thought to herself.

Inside the house-

"...And that's what happened." Lucy said with a sigh.

"My goodness, you people are really so violent..." Kahako said sweat dropping.

Team Natsu plus Kahako were sitting in her bedroom. Erza was typing something on the computer, while Lucy, Gray and Natsu were sitting on the bed. Kahako was sitting on her desk with her books open.

"I hate damn thieves! I really wanted to kick their ass!" Natsu said clenching his fists

"Yeah but then your sister came in. Man she was scary!" Gray said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I won't be surprised if those thieves will be admitted to the mental hospital for your presentations..." Kahako said sweat dropping.

"So you mean we should have shown them more of our magic?" Erza said looking up from the computer.

"That's not was I meant! I told you all earlier, don't show off magic as if its normal!" Kahako yelled.

"Hm...it's hard..." They said in unison.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

"It's okay Kahako, here take a fish!" Happy said showing her a fish.

"No thanks Happy! By any means...you people have adjusted too fast!" Kahako said.

"Hmm..." they responded.

"Don't 'hmm' me! And by the way Erza was are you doing on my computer?"

"Reading Fanfics about us," Erza resplied with her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Fanfics, what are those?" Lucy asked coming over and looking at the screen.

"Those are fan stories..." Kahako said.

Erza finished one story and went down to type a review.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?! Don't type a review!" Kahako yelled.

"Why not? This story didn't potray me well so I need to inform this person," Erza said typing fast.

"Whose name are you doing it under?" Kahako asked.

"Your name," Erza said calmly.

"WHAT?! And how the hell are you typing so fast?! It's only been a day since you all came here!" Kahako yelled.

"Oh, I practised." Erza replied.

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Kahako said with her eyes popping out.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said flying across the room.

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs to eat alright?" Kahako said shutting the door behind her.

"They already caused trouble...what if my sister saw them? That would so not be good!" Kahako thought to herself.

"But...if it wasn't for them, something bad would have happened to my sister and the house...Thank you everyone..." Kahako thought smiling to herself.

She opened the fridge, which was empty.

"...I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO TOUCH THE FRIDGE!" Kahako yelled.

The following day-

"Amazing! This is place sooooo huge!" Lucy said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah really, cool!" Gray said looking from the window.

"I….I'm not feeling good!" Natsu said.

Kahako, Ren, Kameko and the rest of Team Natsu were currently in the elevator of the mall. One side of the elevator had a glass window. As they were heading up, they could see how huge the mall was.

Natsu was wearing a plain green shirt over which he wore his scarf. Below some ripped off blue jeans and his black usual sandals. Gray was wearing a dark blue shirt over which he wore a black leather jacket. Below he wore black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Lucy wore a pink mini skirt and a yellow shirt with sunflowers on it. She also wore black boots and some bracelets on her hand. She left her hair

open.

Erza was wearing light blue shirt with straps and black jeans beneath with white boots. She had tied her hair up in a pony tail.

Kahako was wearing a long green skirt which reached till her knees and a matching green shirt. She tied her black hair in a pony tail and wore plain sandals.

Ren was wearing a red top and white leggings and flip flops. She left her red and purple streaked short hair open.

Kameko wore a puff sleeves light blue and white collared dress which reached till her knees. She wore stockings and light blue heels. She was holding a camera and recording everything.

"Ugh….I feel sick!" Natsu said covering his mouth and leaning onto the silver hand bar.

"You are feeling sick even in an elevator?" Happy asked.

"It's…..it's moving blaahack!" Natsu said again covering his mouth. He was sweating a lot.

"Happy! I told you not to open your mouth! You are just a plush toy, so act like one!" Kahako whispered quite loudly.

"Just chill, nobody's here in the elevator Kahako!" Ren said grinning.

The elevator stopped on the last floor and all of them exited the elevator.

"YESS! WE ARE BACK ON LAND!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu! Stop it! You are attracting attention!" Lucy whined.

"We've got an entire day to spend here today!" Kameko said smiling.

"So what to do first?" Kahako looked at Team Natsu.

"Let's eat" Natsu said energetically.

"Let's shop!" Lucy almost yelled.

"Let's explore" Gray replied.

"I vote eating!" Ren said raising her hand.

"I vote exploring!" Kameko said.

"Is there any fish shop?" Happy said.

"How about we do all of them one by one?" Kahako said sweat dropping.

"So let's go exploring first then." Erza said

"Why is it that Erza is deciding?" Natsu said pouting.

"Does anybody have a problem?" Erza said glaring particulary at Natsu.

"I'm really hungry!" Natsu yelled childishly which caused some people to look at them.

"Natsu! Don't yell like that!" Lucy said in a worried tone.

"We don't have a choice then...let's split up," Erza said.

"Oh nice idea Erza!" Ren said giving her a thumbs up.

"As expected of Erza!" Kameko said doing the same.

"Why are you both behaving like fan girls?!" Kahako said sweat dropping.

"Ok, so I, Kahako, Lucy, Kameko and Gray will go exploring and Ren, Happy and Natsu will go to eat. Any problems?" Erza said.

"Hm...okay!" Kahako said smiling.

"OH YEAH!" Natsu and Ren said giving a high five to each other.

"Fine by me" Gray said smirking.

"We will meet here again in an hour alright?" Erza said.

"OK!" Natsu and Ren said already running to the food court.

"Natsu, Ren! Don't forget!" Lucy shouted. She knew Natsu's dragon hearing picked up what she said even though he didn't reply back.

"Was it alright to pair them together?" Gray said face palming.

"Ren is with Natsu so wouldn't be a probem right?" Lucy said.

"Ren is really troublesome but I guess they should be alright..." Kameko said sweat dropping while Kahako laughed nervously.

"Oi, Oi two troublesomes paired together...?" Gray said sweat dropping.

"Let them be. Let's go now." Erza said walking ahead.

"I know! Let's go to Shopping Street! That store has a book store, grocery store, dress store and home appliances all combined!" Kameko said clapping her hands.

"Alright!" Lucy said jumping with excitement.

With Natsu, Ren and Happy-

"Amazing! What a big food court!" Natsu said happily.

"Isn't it? Here you get a variety of food! Be ready to have your best meal in our town!" Ren said chuckling.

A man was giving out some pamplates. He handed a pamplet to Natsu.

"Young man, I think you would love trying this! Do visit our new store!" the man said to Natsu.

"Oh, why thanks buddy!" Natsu said grinning.

He looked into the pamplet and his eyes started sparkling and he started drooling.

"Hey Ren! I wanna eat this!" Natsu yelled as he shoved the pamplet nearly into her face.

"Let me see that!" Ren said snatching it from his hands.

"Eh? Really Natsu? Are you sure?" Ren asked with a questioning look.

"Yup totally positive!" Natsu said grinning.

"Erm...okay then let's go to this shop...Don't complain if something happens to you later..." Ren said sweating a little.

"Don't worry, Natsu is like a monster, he survives anything!" Happy whispered.

"Oh, well okay..." Ren replied.

They reached the store. There was a big board which said 'SPICE FESTIVAL ON FROM TODAY!' and varieties of spicy foods were displayed. The place was totally crowded and loud music was being played. Apparently Natsu chose the most spiciest dish from the pamplet.

"Erm...excuse me...I would like to order Mega Spicy wings please..." Ren said softly.

"What? What did you say ma'am? Will you kindly repeat?" the man at the counter said cupping his palms to his ears.

"I want mega spicy wings please..." Ren almost whispered this time.

"What? Please repeat! I cannot hear you ma'am its really noisy." the man at the counter said.

"Ren what are you doing? Say it loudly! I'll say it for you!" Natsu said.

"I WANT MEGA SPICY WINGS NOW!" Natsu yelled at the top of his voice which caused everyone to stop talking and look at Ren and Natsu.

"Wow that guy has guts! He wants to try the most spiciest dish on the menu!" a girl yelled.

"Yeah cool bro! But I'm sure he won't survive it!" a guy yelled.

"Really? I think he can do it! Look at the determination on his face!" another girl yelled.

"Oh interesting fellow...let's see what he can do then!" another guy said smirking.

With Lucy, Kahako, Kameko, Erza and Gray-

"I love this dress!" Lucy said as she stood in front of the mirror.

Lucy was wearing a baby pink satin dress which reached just above the knees. On the neck line there was a set of stones making it look as if she's wearing a necklace.

"Yeah, you look adorable" Erza said as she stood beside Lucy staring at herself in the mirror.

"You look great Erza!" Lucy said excitedly.

Erza was wearing a black knee-length dress which was quite plain.

"How is this?" Kahako asked.

Kahako was wearing a purple shirt with embroidery of roses over it. Below she was wearing a black skirt which had a pattern of red roses over it.

"So cute Kahako!" Lucy said smiling.

Gray was trying on some shades and some jackets while Kameko was recording everything. They went to the other part of the store where there were many book stalls. Lucy tried to pick up one book from the stack which resulted the whole stack to fall down. Lucy, Erza and Kahako bowed apologetically to the manager of the store while Kameko and Gray chuckled at the scene.

At the billing counter,

"Okay, one hour is almost over now..." Erza said

"It was fun!" Kahako said excitedly.

"Yup! No doubt about it!" Lucy said as she gave the man at the counter the items they all wanted to purchase.

"Ma'am your bill is 2000$" the man at the counter said.

"Wait dollars? You don't accept Jewels?" Lucy said as she panicked.

"Jewels? What the hell is that?" the man at the counter said confused.

"Uh-Oh, it's ok Lucy, I'll pay for you!" Kahako said removing her purse.

"Hey..." Erza said glaring at the man.

"No, Erza don't do it!" Gray yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY YOU UNDERSTAND!" Erza yelled at the top of her voice as she held him by his collar.

The man looked scared as his jaw dropped and he started sweating. Crowds of people gathered.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE DON'T USE JEWELS IN THIS WORLD!" Kahako yelled panicking on seeing people crowd near them.

"Oh, is that so? I'm so sorry old man!" Erza said now panicking as well.

She straightened his shirt and made him sit on a chair.

"D-don't touch me!" the man yelled in a squeaky tone.

"I'm really sorry old man! I really didn't know! We are um..." Erza said nervously.

"Stop calling me old man! From which angle do I look like an old man? Look just pay the money or else leaves the shop! If you try any move I'll call the cops!" the man yelled again in his squeaky tone, still afraid of Erza.

"It-it's alright I-I'll pay the money! Wait, I don't have that much money!" Kahako said still panicking.

"It's okay, I'll pay!" Kameko said coming forward and opening her hand bag.

"Kameko?! From where will you get that much money?!" Kahako said as her jaw dropped.

"Here!" Kameko said sweetly as she handed over the money to the man.

"Kids now-a-days! No manners!" the man mumbled to himself.

An angry mark appeared on Erza's head.

"Sorry sir! My friends here are actually travelers and my guests! Please forgive us!" Kameko said sweetly.

"Alright, alright! Take care of your guests next time!" the man shouted.

"Hey what are you all people looking at? Mind your own business the show is over!" Gray said looking at the people.

The crowd slowly dispersed and Lucy and Kahako let out a sigh of relief. The exited the shop fast.

"Erza! Who told you to react like that? You could have killed that man!" Gray said who was obviously annoyed.

"I said sorry didn't I?" Erza said with no concern in her voice.

"But anyway Erza! You got us the bad name! This isn't our world you know…!" Lucy said raising her hands in the air.

Kameko was giggling and recording their fight.

"_What's with Kameko...?"_ Kahako said deep in her thoughts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing. It was Ren calling her. Without thinking she pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello…?" Kahako said.

"Kahako! Listen! Come to the food court RIGHT NOW!" Ren shouted through the phone. There was a lot of shouting and loud music in the back ground.

"Ren? What's wrong? I can't hear you!" Kahako asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. She also caught the attention of Kameko, Erza, Lucy and Gray.

"We are here at that Spice Festival and Natsu-! "

"What? I really can't hear you! There's too much noise there!" Kahako said with concern in her voice.

"JUST COME TO THE FOOD COURT!" Ren yelled at the top of her voice through the phone.

"Okay okay!" Kahako said as she finally caught what she said.

"What happened Kahako?" Lucy asked.

"Ren told me to come to the food court…" Kahako said trying to process what was she exactly trying to say.

"Very well then…" Erza said.

"I think she was saying something about Natsu…?" Kahako said still thinking deep.

"Oh man that idiot!" Gray said face palming.

"I hope he isn't causing trouble!" Lucy said looking worried.

"Let's just go fast!" Kameko said.

"Yeah!" Kahako said.

**Hehe cliff hanger! **

**Thank you very much for the review- CelestialLoverxx , Sachiko Saki, The Fairy Tail Lover!**


End file.
